The Messianic Emperor
by Angel of light darkness
Summary: half heart written one shot


Minato woke up in the middle of nowhere, nothing but flat ground and mountains as far as he could see. He looked around and notice three people coming towards him, one on the left was tall and fat, the one on the right was short and skinny with the second longest nose Minato had ever seen (no beats Igor) and the one in the middle was of regular height, nothing special except for some muscle.

The one in the middle pointed his sword at Minato "hey you. Handover everything you have or else"

Minato sighed before cracking his knuckles.

When Minato finished knocking out the three who attacked him he sense more people approaching him from behind, he quickly turned around and saw three girls.

After they introduced themselves as Ryuubi, Kan'u and Chouhi, as well as their true names Tōka, Aisha and Rinrin.

Minato replied with a smile "nice to meet you three, my first name is Yuuki, family name Arisato, true name/Mana Minato"

Minato thought back at how he ended up here.

Flashback

Minato flouted aimlessly within the sea of souls

After his work as the great seal was completed and his original world died he become an aimless soul were nowhere to go and nowhere to return to, he was all alone with all his personas within in the endless realm.

Minato sighed "well, what now? I didn't exactly thing this far ahead when I became the great seal"

Minato closed his eyes for a moment, however when he did something changed. He was no longer weightless, but he felt look he was laying on his back on a tiled floor. He opened his eyes and found himself looking up at a dome ceiling with six golden pillars keeping it up with railings connecting all six pillars.

He got up and notice beyond the six pillars was the sea of souls, he looked down and notice he was wearing a long robe.

"Welcome, I've been expecting you" Minato turned around and saw a man in his late thirties, to early forties. His hair was the same shade of blue as Minato's, but his hair was a bit longer and swept back into a ponytail. He wore a white shirt under a black waist coat, black trousers, blue shoes and a blank mask.

After some exposition, Philemon told Minato that he needed him to travel to a different world and bring peace to a country consumed by war, in exchange he will give Minato everything he needs or wants for this task. He can also use his person in the other world, however they will not be as powerful (meaning their level gets cut in half but keep their skills).

Minato agrees seeing as its better then flouting around endlessly in a void, besides he gets to live again can't say no to that.

Flashback end

However he wasn't expecting to be send to ANCIENT CHINA during the yellow turbans rebellion.

After a while they ask if Minato is the massager from heaven, they tell him the prophecy said a Messiah will descend from the sky to end the warring states, it also said this messiah controls the powers of the gods and demons. They ask Minato if he would show them.

So Minato summoned Xiezhai, Genbu, Suzaku, Seiryu, Byakko and Kohryu. Needless to say they were shocked.

So begins Minato journey through the three kingdoms and his path to the emperor's throne.

* * *

**hello everyone angel here**

**now some may want me to turn this one shot into a full story**

**let me start out by saying no, i can't, i don't know enough of Koihime Musou and its character's to do a good fanfic about it**

**so its free for anyone to pick it up and make it theirs**

**first let me give you all an idea of how i would write it if i knew enough about the characters.**

**one Minato would be sent to the three kingdoms by Philemon because the crawling chaos is using it as a source of energy or its part of a deal philemon made with another deity to return Minato to life (he either has to end the war or save people from dying in it) or the reason he had to go was that kazuto never made it to the three kingdoms and stayed in his world**

**two he retains all his powers and is able to manifest them in the real world for short amounts of time, however as part of the deal he cannot directly harm a human with his powers unless he receives ten times their pain but he can use his powers to heal, buff his allies and de buff his enemies**

**three he gets all the girls to fall for him and join him by the end and fuses the three kingdoms and dynasties into one, with him as emperor. if any girls died in the visual novels minato would save them before then die and yes if you want you could mention something about the children of Minato and the heroines **

**hey if Kazuto from the visiual novels of koihime musou can pull it off so can Minato or yu from persona 4**

**four he could use his knowledge to advance his kingdom a bit, not too much but little touches here and there upgrade stuff and make everything work right**

**five i was thinking that part of the deal sending Minato to the three kingdoms is that his ageing will greatly slow down, for example he could be 100 years old by look a little over thirty or in his early forties, and it could spread to anyone he has a strong social link with**

**six Minato could ask the warrior princesses (heroines) to train him to be able to defend himself better since he can't use his persona powers**

**seven you can add shadows if you want but then must always go straight for Minato since his the only thing that can hurt/save them**

**eight if you want have Minato and his harem transfer to a modern day japan at the end like in the original Koihime Musou visual novel while this one was inspired by the remakes of it **

**nine Koihime Musou is a parllel world from minato's own**

**ten the reason i had Minato say "my given name is yuuki family name Arisato and true name/mana minato" was to try and have minato fit in better in the three kingdoms of course its optional i just thought it would be something philemon could take minato into calling himself Minato yuuki arisato **

**besides it could confuse some people and make them think his a girl for a laugh **

**sorry to you all that i can't continue this story and i hope someone will take it up**

**oh and minato doesn't need his powers to take down three low level bandits, like the ones he took out in this one shot minato fought shadows that are stronger then most human anyway**

**till we cross paths once more farewell **


End file.
